


Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, dammit Gabe drives a pickup why, highschool!au, nerd!dean, punk!Cas, some swearing at the end woo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean has to wonder why Castiel Novak, the most notorious bad-boy in the entirety of Lawrence High school, happened to enjoy being in his presence of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hear It For America's Suitehearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macherie-69boss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=macherie-69boss).



> This was hugely based off of a verse that Izzy and I have basically been brewing for a very long time (or was that the other one?? idk) but basically it’s Punk!Cas and Nerd!Dean and I think this is pretty cute considering I’ve never written a ‘first kiss’ before now.

“So that’s basically it. Just remember to have your square roots memorized and it should be a snap!” Dean says cheerfully, finishing up the last of his impromptu instruction by scribbling the last few steps to the first problem, then handing Castiel his notebook back.

Castiel takes the doodle-covered notebook gratefully, and leans back against the brick wall facing the parking lot in the front of the high school. “Will I get to call you up if I happen to forget….My square roots?” he hums back, bright blue eyes flickering over to Dean, who blushes fiercely as he hurries to adjust his glasses back on his face.

Sometimes Dean has to wonder why Castiel Novak, the most notorious bad-boy in the entirety of Lawrence High school, happened to enjoy being in his presence of all people. Maybe it was the fact that their personalities were complete opposites and yet so close together if one looked deep enough into it. Or possibly it was the fact that they both had to go see their younger siblings play on the same Little League Baseball team. Dean thinks it’s because Castiel knew that Dean could see past his rebel exterior and into him. The warmth and caring that the mysterious teen only reserved for the ones he loved most. Whatever it is, Dean’s glad that someone actually likes him for who he is, even if it is Castiel.

Dean was still organizing his shoulder bag when Castiel suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him up against the wall. He was further wonderstruck when the older teen quickly slipped his glasses off of his face, leaving his vision blurry and barely able to tell what was going on.

“Uh…Dean…” Castiel starts off, his voice suddenly gone soft as he leans in closer to him “Will you allow me to…Kiss you?”

That shocks Dean, because nobody has ever asked him permission to be kissed before. Also, he’s never really kissed anyone either, unless you counted the attempt he made on Meg Masters in 7th grade which ended up with him getting slapped in the cafeteria and ridiculed for the rest of middle school a kiss.

He’s nervous, but he and Castiel have been dating for almost five months. As his eleven year old brother Sam would say; “It’s about time you did the yucky!”

So maybe now would be a good time. Dean thinks to himself as he swallows hard and gives small nods to his boyfriend.

Castiel doesn’t tighten his grip like Dean expected as he leans in and gives him a small peck on the lips. Damn, Cas’ lips are soft! He swiftly returns the peck, and cringes at his own badly chapped lips, though he knows that Castiel won’t give him a negative comment for them at all.

Dean’s hands are still straight to his sides and he finally looks up to meet Castiel in the eye, and he’s amazed by the brilliant blues he can see with his limited sight, and he bets that the other teen is thinking something similar of his own eyes. He’s promptly shocked once more as their lips meet again. And linger together longer.

That’s how it is for a long time. The two of them meeting lips and Dean’s grasping weakly to Cas’ well-worn black leather jacket, thumbing the numerous pins featuring his favorite bands on it. Cas just tries to not end up crushing Dean’s thin glasses as he has a strong grip on them in the hand he had used to slip them off his boyfriend’s freckled face. His other hand is now winding up Dean’s soft hair, trying not to ruffle it the wrong way as it weaves through to the top of his head.

They’re interrupted when a car rolls up in front of the school with the horns blaring. Dean’s startled and jumps back as he turns to see who’s making the racket. Cas just groans and slumps back against the wall next to Dean.

It’s Cas’ older senior brother, Gabriel. Behind the wheel of his cotton-candy blue pickup truck loaded with his other siblings from their respective schools.

“I gave you long enough, loser! We gotta go to church soon, before Daddy-dearest wonders where all his precious kidlets wondered off to!” Gabriel yells out, and Castiel flips him the bird as he roughly picks up his book-bag.

Of course it’s Wednesday. That means Bible Study for the Novaks. Dean remembers, as he watches Cas struggle to decide whether to skip out again or not.

“I really fucking hate Gabe and his insistence to go to fucking Bible Study.” Castiel grumbles as he finally turns around and wraps Dean in a tight hug. Dean takes this as a chance to lean into his neck, and inhales the strong scent of his body spray which he’s sure he overuses more than half of the time.

“I gotcha, Cas. Call me when you have a spare moment, ‘kay?” Dean says, not looking up from where he was, nestled in Cas’ hold and content with everything around him, if only for the moment.

“Sure thing, Daddy-o.”

Castiel soon gently pushes Dean away from him as his older sibling’s cries become louder from the bed of the pickup. Dean sighs to himself as his boyfriend runs off to the truck, jumping over the door and into his normal seat next to his younger brother Samandriel.

He waves to him as the truck drives off, but Cas is too sucked into his headphones and iPod to notice, which he doesn’t mind. He’ll be getting a call soon, no doubt right after dinner as he’s beginning to wash the dishes, which he’ll leave to a complaining Sam while he retreats to his room to chat with him until he settles down to sleep closer to midnight.

He’ll be okay until then. Even if being okay means flipping through their old texts about the possibility of getting Cas his first professional tattoo on his 16th birthday and Dean his first, simple, piercing.

He’ll be okay until he hears Castiel’s strong yet raspy voice come through the speakers of his phone later on.

Dean will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this verse, please check out the fic 'when you wake up the world will come around' !!!!


End file.
